


Bend The Knee

by xtricks



Series: Bend The Knee [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mild Power Play, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: No questions.  No promises. That’s what Daisy had put on the table, take it or leave.





	Bend The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully a small collection of porny one-shots with Daisy and Robbie.

Daisy’s van was parked on the corner.  It put a little urgency in Robbie’s washing up, and a little more thoroughness in getting the grease out from under his nails.  His boss just waved him off with a grin - no one said anything but this wasn’t the first time that crappy brown van had shown up and Robbie had disappeared into it at the end of the day.

There were a lot of unasked questions.  That was the deal.

_ No questions.  No promises. _ That’s what Daisy had put on the table, take it or leave.

Robbie took it.  He had his own scars to hide and secrets to keep.  So they asked no questions and told no lies. That was about as honest as he had the strength for, and there was a brittle darkness in Daisy’s eyes that made him think it was the same for her.  Gabe’s school counselor would probably say something about unaddressed emotional trauma and unhealthy relationships if he knew anything about it but as far as Robbie knew, no one knew anything about it.  Gabe knew better than to ask where Robbie went at night and he was pretty sure Daisy was ducking out on her friends too.

It’d been a couple of weeks since the last time, so Robbie didn’t know what mood Daisy would be in.  He hauled the passenger door open and climbed in. “Hola.”

“Yeah,” Daisy ground the gears, got the van moving, and they took off.  He really needed to get under the hood again, better yet, convince her to get a newer, less screwed up van.  There came a point for every car (except Lucy, of course).

“Take off your clothes.” Daisy’s attention divided between the road and Robbie’s fingers as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled off his t-shirt, shoving his clothes in the wheelwell.  Naked, he cranked down the window and let the wind sweep across his chest and down to his half-hard dick, making him shiver. They might get arrested but this was Los Angeles so probably not.  Robbie trailed his fingers down his skin, to his cock, stroking himself idly and very aware of Daisy’s attention. Very aware of the  _ appreciation  _ in her attention.

Oh, there’d been another deal.   _ I drive. _

Daisy meant more than the van.  

Robbie hadn’t thought of himself as the kind of guy to wave his dick around but ... Daisy liked watching him strip, liked  _ telling  _ him to strip and  _ watching  _ him do it.  Sometimes she wouldn’t take a stitch of her own clothes off, leaving Robbie feverishly hungry for the sight of her body, or the feel of her skin.  He had a whole new enthusiasm for showing himself off.

“Are you gonna park?”  They did have a few ... limits wasn’t exactly the word but so far they  hadn’t tried to have sex while Daisy was driving. They didn’t have safe words either, nothing about their lives was safe; the Rider couldn’t be called off by a clever pun, the world would never go back to normal for either of them.

“You want to stay in the van?  We can go in the back.”

“Yeah, it’s better.” Sometimes they went to a hotel but Robbie didn’t much like it, despite the extra room.  He left his clothes on the front seat and pushed his way past the ridiculous lace curtains into the dim closeness of the back.  The small space was familiar; a lumpy bedroll with fresh sheets, the messy clutter of papers and boxes and whatever else Daisy kept with her.  It was warm and Robbie pulled the blanket off before he lay down, sprawling on his back as the van rocked into some side street and Daisy cut the engine.  His cock lay hot against his belly, eager and ready for her.

Her expression was more relaxed now, gaze heavy lidded as she joined him. Robbie stroked his thumb along the length of his dick, smiling as her eyes followed his touch.  It tightened the ache of anticipation in his balls, made him roll his hips to try and ease it, and bite his lip at the possessive look in her eyes.

“Your engine is going to fall out of this thing if you don’t get a new clutch assembly put in,” he mumbled, despite his dick, because it drove him nuts.

Daisy leaned over him, mouth going soft and wicked.  She trailed a fingertip along his bare thigh and Robbie couldn’t hold back a ragged sound as all of his focus was suddenly right  _ there _ .  “That better not be your best dirty talk, Reyes.”

Robbie dragged in a couple of breaths then managed to push himself up to kiss her, breathless and light.  Her hand flattened against his skin, fingers scratching lightly, tickling their way up to his cock and Robbie was going to be fucking lucky if he could talk at all, let alone come up with something clever and sexy.  “I’m not here for smart talk.”

“Yeah, you got better things to do with that mouth,” Daisy bit his lip sharply, then flicked her tongue over the sting and kissed him, leaning in and scraping her nails along his shoulders.

“Fuck yeah,” Robbie dragged his hands up Daisy’s sides, pulling her shirt up and over, both of them tangled in it for a moment before he threw it impatiently aside.  No bra because they both knew what they’d come for, just the sweet, perfect rise of her tits and the hard points of her nipples. He cupped his hand over one breast, thumb stroking a nipple and watching Daisy’s lips part, her eyes close, felt her body arch up against him.  “Yeah,” he whispered along her throat, tongue tracing her racing pulse. His lips gentled along her hot skin, making promises they couldn’t say. “I got you.”

Daisy rose up on her knees so Robbie could catch a nipple in his mouth, pulling hard then gentle, teasing with his teeth, then soothing with his tongue.  Daisy’s twisted her hand in his hair, straddled his hips, panted out breathless encouragements. Robbie stroked her ass, sliding a hand down between her legs to feel how hot she was through her jeans.  “Get those fucking off ‘cause I want your pussy now.”

They both fumbled frantically at her zipper and dragged her pants off, then the scrap of black lace that Robbie might have admired if he wasn’t so eager to get to what was underneath.  She was as eager as him and it made Robbie impatient, hungry, and he licked a stripe along her tit, tasting the heat of her skin, sucking up a bruise that would annoy her later but made her groan in pleasure now.  She liked his teeth, like she liked his dick. He liked her hands, her pussy, and the swell of her ass, the quirk of her mouth and Robbie dragged in a breath and pushed aside how  _ much  _ he liked her because that wasn’t what they were.

“You make me crazy,” he whispered into the dark fall of her hair.  Daisy lay back for him, taking up space on the bedroll, drawing a knee up, hand trailing down his arm in a gentle moment that caught both of them.

Robbie was the one to duck away from it this time, leaning down to kiss her stomach, fingers racing ahead of his mouth to the heat of her pussy.  Daisy was slick and hot for him, gasping when he stroked her, thumb grazing her tender clit. “Ah,  _ Bezella _ , you’re so wet.”

“Stop talking,” she panted, palm warm on the back of his head.  Robbie went down.

Robbie didn’t want to talk.  He wanted to taste, to lick up that heat and wetness. He wanted to feel, the way Daisy’s thighs squeezed his shoulders and his cock throbbed, deep and hard, when his tongue found the secret bud of her clit. He’d spend his fucking life here, if he could, listening to Daisy’s breathing go short and shaky, riding the roll of her hips when she tried to get more, pushing two fingers into her - sweet and easy ‘cause she was wet and  _ open  _ for him.  He had to hang on as Daisy rose to her climax, her breath catching on urgent cries and getting restless and demanding under him.  Robbie’s pulse thundered in his ears as he held her steady, licked her, urged her up and over with mouth and tongue and fingers and -  _ god  _ \- she came hard for him, hips bucking, pussy clenching hot and sweet, before sinking down, warm and spent.

Panting Robbie swiped a hand across his mouth and scrambled up as Daisy spread her legs, hands on his arms to urge him on.  “Get your cock in me, dammit ....” 

_ “Jesus -” _ Robbie had to clench a hand on his dick to keep from going off right then at the breathless eagerness in Daisy’s voice.  He was right on the edge, couldn’t hold back a loud groan as he pressed into her, cock slipping right in, all the way in, and her pussy was fever hot and throbbing and  _ perfect _ .  He sank down over her, kissing her hungrily, hips surging forward to fuck her, feeling her arms come around him to pull him close and hold him tight.

He wasn’t going to last.  Robbie was already going over, balls pulling tight, instinct driving him deep as he came in a rush of disorienting pleasure and need and want and too many fucking feelings.  Daisy was there, hand on the small of his back, urging him on, dark eyes wild, and he loved the way she loved him coming in her.

“Daisy ...” Robbie hid his face against her sweaty neck, too raw and open to let her see his face. His heart pounded, heavy and fast, and she kept him cradled warm between her thighs. “Fuck -  I -”

“Shh - sh -” Daisy pressed trembling fingers to his lips, he kissed them.  He loved fucking Daisy, she was a miracle every time. 

And Robbie fucking  _ loved  _ her.  But that wasn’t the deal.  _ No questions.  No promises. _  If Robbie had to lie to keep her, he was okay with that.

 

END (5/19/18)


End file.
